Famous People
Famous people from history, from various lists: Biography Online: https://www.biographyonline.net/people/famous-100.html #Marilyn Monroe (1926 – 1962) American actress, singer, model #Abraham Lincoln (1809 – 1865) US President during American civil war #Mother Teresa (1910 – 1997) Macedonian Catholic missionary nun #John F. Kennedy (1917 – 1963) US President 1961 – 1963 #Martin Luther King (1929 – 1968) American civil rights campaigner #Nelson Mandela (1918 – 2013) South African President anti-apartheid campaigner #Queen Elizabeth II (1926 – ) British monarch since 1954 #Winston Churchill (1874 – 1965) British Prime Minister during WWII #Donald Trump (1946 – ) Businessman, politician #Bill Gates (1955 – ) American businessman, founder of Microsoft #Muhammad Ali (1942 – 2016) American Boxer and civil rights campaigner #Mahatma Gandhi (1869 – 1948) Leader of Indian independence movement #Margaret Thatcher (1925 – 2013) British Prime Minister 1979 – 1990 #Christopher Columbus (1451 – 1506) Italian explorer #Charles Darwin (1809 – 1882) British scientist, theory of evolution #Elvis Presley (1935 – 1977) American musician #Albert Einstein (1879 – 1955) German scientist, theory of relativity #Paul McCartney (1942 – ) British musician, member of Beatles #Queen Victoria ( 1819 – 1901) British monarch 1837 – 1901 #Pope Francis (1936 – ) First pope from the Americas #Jawaharlal Nehru (1889 – 1964) Indian Prime Minister 1947 – 1964 #Leonardo da Vinci (1452 – 1519) Italian, painter, scientist, polymath #Vincent Van Gogh (1853 – 1890) Dutch artist #Franklin D. Roosevelt (1882 – 1945) US President 1932 – 1945 #Pope John Paul II (1920 – 2005) Polish Pope #Thomas Edison ( 1847 – 1931) American inventor #Rosa Parks (1913 – 2005) American civil rights activist #Aung San Suu Kyi (1945 – ) Burmese opposition leader #Lyndon Johnson (1908 – 1973) US President 1963 – 1969 #Ludwig Beethoven (1770 – 1827) German composer #Oprah Winfrey (1954 – ) American TV presenter, actress, entrepreneur #Indira Gandhi (1917 – 1984) Prime Minister of India 1966 – 1977 #Eva Peron (1919 – 1952) First Lady of Argentina 1946 – 1952 #Benazir Bhutto (1953 – 2007) Prime Minister of Pakistan 1993 – 1996 #George Orwell (1903 – 1950) British author #Desmond Tutu (1931 – ) South African Bishop and opponent of apartheid #Dalai Lama (1938 – ) Spiritual and political leader of Tibetans #Walt Disney (1901 – 1966) American film producer #Neil Armstrong (1930 – 2012) US astronaut #Peter Sellers (1925 – 1980) British actor and comedian #Barack Obama (1961 – ) US President 2008 – 2016 #Malcolm X (1925 – 1965) American Black nationalist leader #J.K.Rowling (1965 – ) British author #Richard Branson (1950 – ) British entrepreneur #Pele (1940 – ) Brazilian footballer, considered greatest of 20th century. #Angelina Jolie (1975 – ) Actress, director, humanitarian #Jesse Owens (1913 – 1980) US track athlete, 1936 Olympics #Ernest Hemingway (1899 – 1961) American author #John Lennon (1940 – 1980) British musician, member of the Beatles #Henry Ford (1863 – 1947) US Industrialist #Haile Selassie (1892 – 1975) Emperor of Ethiopia 1930 – 1974 #Joseph Stalin (1879 – 1953) Leader of Soviet Union 1924 – 1953 #Lord Baden Powell (1857 – 1941) British Founder of scout movement #Michael Jordon (1963 – ) US Basketball star #George Bush Jr (1946 – ) US President 2000-2008 #Vladimir Lenin (1870 – 1924) Leader of Russian Revolution 1917 #Ingrid Bergman (1915 – 1982) Swedish actress #Fidel Castro (1926 – ) President of Cuba 1976 – 2008 #Leo Tolstoy (1828 – 1910) Russian author and philosopher #Pablo Picasso (1881 – 1973) Spanish modern artist #Oscar Wilde (1854 – 1900) Irish author, poet, playwright #Coco Chanel (1883 – 1971) French fashion designer #Charles de Gaulle (1890 – 1970) French resistance leader and President 1959 – 1969 #Amelia Earhart (1897 – 1937) Aviator #John M Keynes (1883 – 1946) British economist #Louis Pasteur (1822 – 1895) French chemist and microbiologist #Mikhail Gorbachev (1931 – ) Leader of Soviet Union 1985 – 1991 #Plato (423 BC – 348 BC) Greek philosopher #Adolf Hitler (1889 – 1945) leader of Nazi Germany 1933 – 1945 #Sting (1951 – ) British musician #Mary Magdalene (4 BCE – 40CE) devotee of Jesus Christ #Alfred Hitchcock (1899 – 1980) English / American film producer, director #Michael Jackson (1958 – 2009) American musician #Madonna (1958 – ) American musician, actress, author #Mata Hari (1876 – 1917) Dutch exotic dancer, executed as spy #Cleopatra (69 – 30 BCE) Queen of Egypt #Grace Kelly (1929 – 1982) American actress, Princess of Monaco #Steve Jobs (1955 – 2012) co-founder of Apple computers #Ronald Reagan (1911 – 2004) US President 1981-1989 #Lionel Messi (1987 – ) Argentinian footballer #Babe Ruth (1895 – 1948) American baseball player #Bob Geldof (1951 – ) Irish musician, charity worker #Leon Trotsky (1879 – 1940) Russian Marxist revolutionary #Roger Federer (1981 – ) Swiss Tennis player #Sigmund Freud (1856 – 1939) Austrian psychoanalyst #Woodrow Wilson (1856 – 1924) US president 1913 – 1921 #Mao Zedong (1893 – 1976) Leader of Chinese Communist revolution #Katherine Hepburn (1907 – 2003) American actress #Audrey Hepburn (1929 – 1993) British actress and humanitarian #David Beckham (1975 – ) English footballer #Tiger Woods (1975 – ) American golfer #Usain Bolt (1986 – ) Jamaican athlete and Olympian #Carl Lewis (1961 – ) US athlete and Olympian #Prince Charles (1948 – ) Heir to British throne #Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis (1929 – 1994) American wife of JF Kennedy #C.S. Lewis (1898 – 1963) British author #Billie Holiday (1915 – 1959) American jazz singer #J.R.R. Tolkien (1892 – 1973) British author #Billie Jean King (1943 – ) American tennis player and human rights activist #Anne Frank (1929 – 1945) Dutch Jewish author who died in Holocaust More famous people #Simon Bolivar (1783 – 1830) Venezuelan independence activist in South America. #Marie Antoinette (1755 – 1793) French Queen, executed during the French revolution #Cristiano Ronaldo (1985 – ) Portuguese footballer. #Emmeline Pankhurst (1858 – 1928) English suffragette. #Emile Zatopek (1922 – 2000) Czech athlete #Lech Walesa (1943 – ) Polish leader of Solidarity movement #Julie Andrews (1935 – ) British singer, actress #Florence Nightingale (1820 – 1910) British nurse #Marie Curie (1867 – 1934) Polish / French scientist #Stephen Hawking (1942 – ) British scientist #Tim Berners Lee (1955 – ) English creator of World Wide Web #Lance Armstrong (1971 – ) American cyclist #Shakira (1977 – ) Colombian singer #Jon Stewart (1962 – ) American comedian #Wright Brothers Orville (1871 – 1948) and Wilbur (1867 – 1912) American inventors, aviation pioneers #Roman Abramovich (1966 – ) Russian oligarch #Tom Cruise (1962 – ) American actor #Rupert Murdoch (1931 – ) Media owner of News Corporation #Al Gore (1948 – ) US presidential candidate and environmental campaigner #Sacha Baron Cohen (1971 – ) English comedian #George Clooney (1961 – ) American actor and political activist #Paul Krugman (1953 – ) American Nobel Prize winning economist #Jimmy Wales (1966 – ) American creator of Wikipedia #Brad Pitt (1963 – ) Actor #Kylie Minogue (1968 – ) Australian singer and actress #Malala Yousafzai (1997 – ) Pakistani human rights activist #Stephen King (1947 – ) American author On This Day: https://www.onthisday.com/people/most-popular.php 1 - Adolf Hitler 2 - Barack Obama 3 - Abraham Lincoln 4 - George Washington 5 - Donald Trump 6 - Galileo Galilei 7 - Christopher Columbus 8 - Napoléon Bonaparte 9 - Henry VIII 10 - Frances McDormand 11 - Harry Truman 12 - Michael Jackson 13 - Elizabeth II 14 - Julius Caesar 15 - Thomas Edison 16 - Martin Luther King Jr. 17 - Elvis Presley 18 - Albert Einstein 19 - Elizabeth I 20 John F. Kennedy 21 - James Cook 22 - Mahatma Gandhi 23 - Al Capone 24 - Diocletian 25 - Thomas Jefferson 26 - Babe Ruth 27 - Franklin D. Roosevelt 28 - Martin Luther 29 - Fidel Castro 30 - Alexander Graham Bell 31 - Winston Churchill 32 - Bill Clinton 33 - Ronald Reagan 34 - Charles Darwin 35 - Muhammad Ali 36 - Dwight D. Eisenhower 37 - Benito Mussolini 38 - John Lennon 39 - Charles V 40 - Charles I 41 - Jesse James 42 - Richard Nixon 43 - Lyndon B. Johnson 44 - Carrie Underwood 45 - Isaac Newton 46 - Justinian I 47 - Nelson Mandela 48 - Ferdinand Magellan 49 - Augustus Caesar 50 - Vladimir Lenin Google Books: https://nypost.com/2013/12/07/can-you-identify-the-most-famous-people-in-modern-history/ 1800: George Bancroft 1801: Brigham Young 1802: Victor Hugo 1803: Ralph Waldo Emerson 1804: George Sand 1805: William Lloyd Garrison 1806: John Stuart Mill 1807: Louis Agassiz 1808: Napoleon III 1809: Abraham Lincoln 1810: Leo XIII 1811: Horace Greeley 1812: Charles Dickens 1813: Henry Ward Beecher 1814: Charles Reade 1815: Anthony Trollope 1816: Russell Sage 1817: Henry David Thoreau 1818: Karl Marx 1819: George Eliot 1820: Herbert Spencer 1821: Mary Baker Eddy 1822: Matthew Arnold 1823: Goldwin Smith 1824: Stonewall Jackson 1825: Bayard Taylor 1826: Walter Bagehot 1827: Charles Eliot Norton 1828: George Meredith 1829: Carl Schurz 1830: Emily Dickinson 1831: Sitting Bull 1832: Leslie Stephen 1833: Edwin Booth 1834: William Morris 1835: Mark Twain 1836: Bret Harte 1837: Grover Cleveland 1838: John Morley 1839: Henry George 1840: Crazy Horse 1841: Edward VII 1842: Alfred Marshall 1843: Henry James 1844: Anatole France 1845: Elihu Root 1846: Buffalo Bill 1847: Ellen Terry 1848: Grant Allen 1849: Edmund Gosse 1850: Robert Louis Stevenson 1851: Oliver Lodge 1852: Brander Matthews 1853: Cecil Rhodes 1854: Oscar Wilde 1855: Josiah Royce 1856: Woodrow Wilson 1857: Pius XI 1858: Theodore Roosevelt 1859: John Dewey 1860: Jane Addams 1861: Rabindranath Tagore 1862: Edward Grey 1863: David Lloyd George 1864: Max Weber 1865: Rudyard Kipling 1866: Ramsay MacDonald 1867: Arnold Bennett 1868: William Allen White 1869: Andre Gide 1870: Frank Norris 1871: Cordell Hull 1872: Sri Aurobindo 1873: Al Smith 1874: Winston Churchill 1875: Thomas Mann 1876: Piux XII 1877: Isadora Duncan 1878: Carl Sandburg 1879: Albert Einstein 1880: Douglas MacArthur 1881: Pierre Teilhard de Chardin 1882: Virginia Woolf 1883: William Carlos Williams 1884: Harry Truman 1885: Ezra Pound 1886: Van Wyck Brooks 1887: Rupert Brooke 1888: John Foster Dulles 1889: Jawaharlal Nehru 1890: Ho Chi Minh 1891: Hu Shih 1892: Reinhold Niebuhr 1893: Mao Zedong 1894: Aldous Huxley 1895: George VI 1896: John Dos Passos 1897: William Faulkner 1898: Gunnar Myrdal 1899: Ernest Hemingway 1900: Adlai Stevenson 1901: Margaret Mead 1902: Talcott Parsons 1903: George Orwell 1904: Deng Xiaoping 1905: Jean-Paul Sartre 1906: Hannah Arendt 1907: Laurence Olivier 1908: Lyndon Johnson 1909: Barry Goldwater 1910: Mother Teresa 1911: Ronald Reagan 1912: Milton Friedman 1913: Richard Nixon 1914: Dylan Thomas 1915: Roland Barthes 1916: C. Wright Mills 1917: Indira Gandhi 1918: Billy Graham 1919: Daniel Bell 1920: Irving Howe 1921: Raymond Williams 1922: George McGovern 1923: Henry Kissinger 1924: Jimmy Carter 1925: Robert Kennedy 1926: Fidel Castro 1927: Gabriel Garcia Marquez 1928: Che Guevara 1929: Martin Luther King Jr. 1930: Jacques Derrida 1931: Mikhail Gorbachev 1932: Sylvia Plath 1933: Susan Sontag 1934: Ralph Nader 1935: Elvis Presley 1936: Carol Gilligan 1937: Saddam Hussein 1938: Anthony Giddens 1939: Lee Harvey Oswald 1940: John Lennon 1941: Bob Dylan 1942: Barbra Streisand 1943: Terry Eagleton 1944: Rajiv Gandhi 1945: Daniel Ortega 1946: Bill Clinton 1947: Salman Rushdie 1948: Clarence Thomas 1949: Nawaz Sharif Famous Historical Figures https://www.biographyonline.net/people/famous/historical-figures.html Sri Ramachandra (c. 5114 BCE) Rama was a model king of Ayodhya who lived according to the dharma. He went to Sri Lanka to fight Ravana who had captured his wife, Sita. Rama is considered an incarnation of Vishnu in Hindu mythology. Sri Krishna (c. BC) – Spiritual Teacher of Hinduism. Sri Krishna gave many discourses to his disciple Arjuna on the battlefield of Kurukshetra. These discourses were written down in the Bhagavad Gita. Ramses II (1303 BC – 1213 BC) – Ramses or Ramesses was the third Egyptian Pharaoh, ruling between 1279 BC – 1213 BC. Ramses the Great consolidated Egyptian power, through military conquest and extensive building. Homer (8th Century BC) Homer is the author of the Iliad and the Odyssey. Two classics of Greek literature. His writings form a significant influence on Western literature. Lord Buddha (c 563 – 483 BC) Spiritual Teacher and founder of Buddhism. Siddhartha was born in prince in northern India. He gave up the comforts of the palace to seek enlightenment. After attaining Nirvana, he spent the remainder of his years teaching. Confucius (551 – 479 BC) – Chinese politician, statesman, teacher and philosopher. His writings on justice, life and society became the prevailing teachings of the Chinese state and developed into Confucianism. Socrates (469 BC–399 BC) – Greek philosopher. Socrates developed the ‘Socratic’ method of self-enquiry. He had a significant influence on his disciples, such as Plato and contributed to the development of Western philosophy and political thought. Plato (424 – 348 BC) – Greek philosopher. A student of Socrates, Plato founded the Academy in Athens – one of the earliest seats of learning. His writings, such as ‘The Republic’ form a basis of early Western philosophy. He also wrote on religion, politics and mathematics. Aristotle (384 BC – 322 BC) – Greek philosopher and teacher of Alexander the Great. Aristotle was a student of Plato, but he branched out into empirical research into the physical sciences. His philosophy of metaphysics had an important influence on Western thought. Alexander the Great (356 – 323 BC) – King of Macedonia. He established an Empire stretching from Greece to the Himalayas. He was a supreme military commander and helped diffuse Greek culture throughout Asia and northern Africa. Archimedes (287 B.C – 212) Mathematician, scientist and inventor. Archimedes made many contributions to mathematics. He explained many scientific principles, such as levers and invented several contraptions, such as the Archimedes screw. Julius Caesar (100 – 44 BC) As military commander, Caesar conquered Gaul and England extending the Roman Empire to its furthest limits. Used his military strength to become Emperor (dictator) of Rome from 49 BC, until his assassination in 44BC. Cleopatra (69 -30 BC) The last Ptolemaic ruler of Egypt. Cleopatra sought to defend Egypt from the expanding Roman Empire. In doing so, she formed relationships with two of Rome’s most powerful leaders Marc Anthony and Julius Caesar. AD Jesus Christ (c.5BC – 30AD), Jesus of Nazareth, was a spiritual teacher, and the central figure of Christianity. By Christians, he is considered to be the Messiah predicted in the Old Testament. St Paul (5 – AD 67) – Christian missionary. St Paul was Jewish and a Roman citizen who converted to Christianity. His writings and teachings did much to define and help the spread of Christianity. Marcus Aurelius (121 – 180) – Roman Emperor and philosopher. He is considered the last of the five good Emperors. His Meditations are a classic account of Stoic philosophy. Emperor Constantine (272 – 337) First Roman Emperor to embrace Christianity. He called the First Council of Nicaea in 325 which clarified the Nicene Creed of Christianity. Muhammad (570 – 632) Prophet of Islam. Muhammad received revelations which form the verses of the Qur’an. His new religion unified Arabia under the new Muslim religion. Attila the Hun (5th Century) Ruler of the Huns who swept across Europe in the Fifth Century. He attacked provinces within the Roman Empire and was Rome’s most feared opponent. Charlemagne (742 – 814) – King of Franks and Emperor of the Romans. Charlemagne unified Western Europe for the first time since the fall of the Roman Empire. He provided protection for the Pope in Rome. Genghis Khan (1162 – 1227) – Leader of the Mongol Empire stretching from China to Europe. Genghis Khan was a fierce nomadic warrior who united the Mongol tribes before conquering Asia and Europe. Eleanor of Aquitaine (1122-1204) – The first Queen of France. Eleanor influenced the politics of western Europe through her alliances and her sons Richard and John – who became Kings of England. Saladin (1138 – 1193) – Leader of the Arabs during the Crusades. He unified Muslim provinces and provided effective military opposition to the Christian crusades. Thomas Aquinas (1225 – 1274) Influential Roman Catholic priest, philosopher and theologian. Marco Polo (1254 – 1324) Venetian traveller and explorer who made ground-breaking journeys to Asia and China, helping to open up the Far East to Europe. Johann Gutenberg (1395 – 1468) – German inventor of the printing press. Gutenberg’s invention of movable type started a printing revolution which was influential in the Reformation. Joan of Arc – (1412-1431) – French saint. Jean d’Arc was a young peasant girl who inspired the Dauphin of France to renew the fight against the English. She led French forces into battle. Christopher Columbus (1451 – 1506) – Italian explorer who landed in America. He wasn’t the first to land in America, but his voyages were influential in opening up the new continent to Europe. Leonardo da Vinci ( 1452 – 1519) – Italian scientist, artist, and polymath. Da Vinci painted the Mona Lisa and the Last Supper. His scientific investigations covered all branches of human knowledge. Guru Nanak (1469 – 1539) Indian spiritual teacher who founded the Sikh religion. Guru Nanak was the first of the 10 Sikh Gurus. He travelled widely disseminating a spiritual teaching of God in everyone. Martin Luther (1483 – 1546) – A key figure in the Protestant Reformation. Martin Luther opposed papal indulgences and the power of the Pope, sparking off the Protestant Reformation. Babur (1483 – 1531) – Founder of the Moghul Empire on the Indian subcontinent. A descendant of Genghis Khan, he brought a Persian influence to India. William Tyndale (1494 – 1536) – A key figure in the Protestant Reformation. Tyndale translated the Bible into English. It’s wide dissemination changed English society. He was executed for heresy. Akbar (1542 – 1605) – Moghul Emperor who consolidated and expanded the Moghul Empire. Akbar also was a supporter of the arts, culture and noted for his religious tolerance. Sir Walter Raleigh (1552 – 1618) – English explorer who made several journeys to the Americas, including a search for the lost ‘Eldorado.’ Galileo Galilei (1564 -1642) – Astronomer and physicist. Galileo developed the modern telescope and, challenging the teachings of the church, helped to prove the earth revolved around the sun. William Shakespeare (1564- 1616) English poet and playwright. Shakespeare’s plays, such as Hamlet, Macbeth and Othello have strongly influenced English literature and Western civilisation. Rene Descartes (1596 – 1650) Dubbed the father of modern philosophy, Descartes was influential in a new rationalist movement, which sought to question basic presumptions with reason. Oliver Cromwell (1599 – 1658) – British Parliamentarian. Cromwell led his new model army in defeating King Charles I and creating a new model of government. Voltaire (1694 – 1778) – French philosopher. Voltaire’s biting satire helped to create dissent in the lead up to the French revolution. Sir Isaac Newton (1642-1727) – English mathematician and scientist. Newton laid the foundations of modern physics, with his laws of motion and gravity. He made extensive scientific investigations. Eighteenth Century Catherine the Great (1729 – 1796) – Russian Queen during the Eighteenth Century. During her reign, Russia was revitalised becoming a major European power. She also began reforms to help the poor. George Washington (1732 – 1799) – 1st President of US. George Washington led the American forces of independence and became the first elected President. Tom Paine (1737- 1809) English-American author and philosopher. Paine wrote‘Common Sense‘ (1776) and the Rights of Man (1791), which supported principles of the American and French revolutions. Thomas Jefferson (1743- 1826) 3rd President of US. Author of the Declaration of Independence. Jefferson passed laws on religious tolerance in his state of Virginia and founded the University of Virginia. Mozart (1756 – 1791) – Austrian Music composer. Mozart’s compositions ranged from waltzes to Requiem. He is widely regarded as one of the greatest musical geniuses of all time. Nineteenth Century William Wilberforce (1759 – 1833) – British MP and campaigner against slavery. Wilberforce was a key figure in influencing British public opinion and helping to abolish slavery in 1833. Napoleon Bonaparte (1769 – 1821) – French military and political leader. Napoleon made France a major European power and meant his Napoleonic code was widely disseminated across Europe. Simon Bolivar (1783 – 1830) – Liberator of Latin American countries. Bolivar was responsible for the liberation of Peru, Bolivia, Venezuela and Colombia. Abraham Lincoln (1809 – 1865) 16th President of US. Lincoln led the northern Union forces during the civil war to protect the Union of the US. During the civil war, Lincoln also promised to end slavery. Charles Darwin (1809 – 1882) – Developed theory of evolution. His book ‘The Origin of Species’ (1859) laid the framework for evolutionary biology and changed many people’s view of life on the planet. Karl Marx (1818 – 1883) Principle Marxist philosopher. Author of Das Kapitaland The Communist Manifesto. (with F.Engels) Marx believed that Capitalist society would be overthrown by Communist revolution. Queen Victoria (1819 – 1901) – Queen of Great Britain during the Nineteenth Century. She oversaw the industrial revolution and the growth of the British Empire. Louis Pasteur (1822 – 1895) – French chemist and Biologist. Pasteur developed many vaccines, such as for rabies and anthrax. He also developed the process of pasteurisation, making milk safer. Leo Tolstoy (1828 – 1910) – Russian writer and philosopher. Tolstoy wrote the epic ‘War and Peace’ Tolstoy was also a social activist – advocating non-violence and greater equality in society. Thomas Edison (1847 – 1931) – Inventor and businessman. Edison developed the electric light bulb and formed a company to make electricity available to ordinary homes. Twentieth Century Oscar Wilde (1854 – 1900) – Irish writer. Wilde’s plays included biting social satire. He was noted for his wit and charm. However, after a sensational trial, he was sent to jail for homosexuality. Woodrow Wilson (1856 – 1924) – President of US during WWI. Towards the end of the war, Wilson developed his 14 points for a fair peace, which included forming a League of Nations. Mahatma Gandhi (1869 – 1948) – Indian nationalist and politician. Gandhi believed in non-violent resistance to British rule. He sought to help the ‘untouchable’ caste and also reconcile Hindu and Muslims. The Wright Brothers (Orville, 1871 – 1948) – developed first powered aircraft. In 1901, they made the first successful powered air flight, ushering in a new era of air flight. Winston Churchill (1874 – 1965) Prime Minister of Great Britain during Second World War. Churchill played a key role in strengthening British resolve in the dark days of 1940. Konrad Adenauer (1876-1967) – West German Chancellor post world war II. Adenauer had been an anti-nazi before the war. He played a key role in reintegrating West Germany into world affairs. Albert Einstein (1879 – 1955) – German / American physicist. Einstein made groundbreaking discoveries in the field of relativity. Einstein was also a noted humanitarian and peace activist. Ataturk (1881-1938) – founder of the Turkish Republic. From the ruins of the Ottoman Empire, Ataturk forged a modern secular Turkish republic. John M Keynes (1883 – 1946) Influential economist. Keynes developed a new field of macroeconomics in response to the great depression of the 1930s. Franklin D. Roosevelt (1882 – 1945) US President (1932-1945) Roosevelt led the US through its most turbulent time of the great depression and World War II. Adolf Hitler (1889 – 1945) Dictator of Nazi Germany. Hitler sought to conquer Europe and Russia, starting World War Two. Also responsible for the Holocaust, in which Jews and other ‘non-Aryans’ were killed. Jawaharlal Nehru (1889-1964) – First Indian Prime Minister. Nehru came to power in 1947 and ruled until his death in 1964. He forged a modern democratic India, not aligned to either US or the Soviet Union. Dwight Eisenhower (1890 – 1969) – Supreme Allied Commander during the Normandy landings of World War II. Eisenhower also became President from 1953-1961. Charles de Gaulle (1890- 1970) French politician. De Gaulle became leader of the ‘Free French’ after the fall of France in 1940. Became President after the war, writing the constitution of the 5th Republic. Chairman Mao (1893 – 1976) Mao led the Chinese Communist party to power during the long march and fight against the nationalists. Mao ruled through the ‘cultural revolution’ until his death in 1976. Mother Teresa (1910-1997) – Catholic nun from Albania who went to India to serve the poor. Became a symbol of charity and humanitarian sacrifice. Awarded the Nobel Peace Prize. John F. Kennedy (1917 – 1963) – US President 1961-1963. J. F.Kennedy helped to avert nuclear war during the Cuban missile crisis. He also began to support the civil rights movement before his assassination in Dallas, November 1963. Nelson Mandela (1918 – ) The first President of democratic South Africa in 1994. Mandela was imprisoned by the apartheid regime for 27 years, but on his release helped to heal the wounds of apartheid through forgiveness and reconciliation. Pope John Paul II (1920 – 2005) – Polish Pope from 1978-2005. Pope John Paul is credited with bringing together different religions and playing a role at the end of Communism in Eastern Europe. Queen Elizabeth II (1926 – ) British Queen from 1952. The second longest serving monarch in history, Elizabeth saw six decades of social and political change. Martin Luther King (1929 – 1968) Martin Luther King was a powerful leader of the non-violent civil rights movement. His 1963 speech ‘I have a dream’ being a pinnacle moment. 14th Dalai Lama (1938 – ) Spiritual and political leader of Tibetans. The Dalai Lama was forced into exile by the invading Chinese. He is a leading figure for non-violence and spirituality. Mikhail Gorbachev (1931 – ) Leader of the Soviet Union. Oversaw transition from Communism in Eastern Europe to democracy. Awarded the Nobel Peace Prize in 1990. Muhammad Ali (1942- ) American boxer. Muhammad Ali had his boxing license removed for refusal to fight in Vietnam. He became a leading figure in the civil rights movement. =100 most influential people in the world= https://www.biographyonline.net/people/100-most-influential.html From Michael H. Hart's ‘100 most influential people in the world‘. #Muhammad (570 – 632 AD) Prophet of Islam. #Isaac Newton (1642 – 1727) – British mathematician and scientist. #Jesus Christ (c.5BC – 30 AD) Spiritual teacher and central figure of Christianity. #Buddha (c 563 – 483 BC) Spiritual Teacher and founder of Buddhism. #Confucius (551 – 479 BC) – Chinese philosopher. #St. Paul (5 – AD 67) – Christian missionary and one of the main writers of New Testament. #Ts’ai Lun (AD 50 – 121) Inventor of paper. #Johann Gutenberg (1395 – 1468) – Inventor of the printing press. #Christopher Columbus (1451 – 1506) – Italian explorer landed in America. #Albert Einstein (1879 – 1955) German/ US scientist discovered Theory of Relativity. #Louis Pasteur (1822 – 1895) French biologist. Developed a cure for rabies and other infectious diseases. #Galileo Galilei (1564 – 1642) Italian scientist – confirmed the heliocentric view of the universe. #Aristotle (384 BC – 322 BC) – Greek philosopher and polymath #Euclid (c. 325 – 265 BC) – Greek mathematician #Moses (c 1391 – 1271 BC) A key figure of Jewish / Christian history gave 10 Commandments of Old Testament #Charles Darwin (1809 -– 1882) –Scientist who proposed and popularised theory of evolution. #Shih Huang Ti (259 – 210 BC) – King of the state of Qin who conquered and united different regions of China in 221 BC. #Augustus Caesar (63 BC-AD 14) – First Emperor of Rome #Nicolaus Copernicus (1473-1543) Renaissance mathematician and astronomer who believed Sun was the centre of Universe – rather than earth. #Antoine Laurent Lavoisier (1743 – 1794) French chemist and biologist who had leading impact on the chemical revolution. #Constantine the Great (272 AD – 337) Roman Emperor who accepted Christian religion. #James Watt (1736 – 1819) Scottish engineer. Watt improved the Newcome steam engine creating an efficient steam engine #Michael Faraday (1791 – 1867) – English scientist who contributed in fields of electromagnetism and electrochemistry. #James Clerk Maxwell (1831-1879) Scottish physicist. Maxwell made a significant contribution to understanding electromagnetism #Martin Luther (1483-1546) Sought to reform the Roman Catholic Church – starting the Protestant Reformation. #George Washington (1732 – 1799) – Leader of US forces during American Revolution and 1st President of US. #Karl Marx (1818 -– 1883) – German Communist philosopher. #Orville Wright (1871 – 1948) and Wilbur Wright (1867 – 1912) – Created and flew the first aeroplane. #Genghis Kahn (1162 – 1227) – Military and political leader of the Mongols. #Adam Smith (1723-1790) Scottish social philosopher and pioneer of classical economics. #William Shakespeare (1564- 1616) English poet and playwright. #John Dalton (1766 – 1844) English chemist and physicist. Made contributions to atomic theory. #Alexander the Great (356 -– 323 BC) – King of Macedonia and military leader. #Napoleon Bonaparte (1769 –- 1821) – French military and political leader. #Thomas Edison (1847 – 1931) – Inventor and businessman helped introduce electricity and electric light bulbs. #Antony van Leeuwenhoek (1632-1723) Dutch chemist – founder of microbiology. #William T.G. Morton (1819 – 1868) American dentist who pioneered the use of anaesthetic. #Guglielmo Marconi (1874 – 1937) Italian engineer who helped develop radio transmission. #Adolf Hitler (1889 – 1945) – Dictator of Nazi Germany. #Plato (424 –- 348 BC) – Greek philosopher. #Oliver Cromwell (1599-1658) – Leader of Parliamentarians in English civil war. #Alexander Graham Bell (1847 – 1922) – Scottish inventor of the telephone. #Alexander Fleming (1881-1955) Scottish biologist who discovered penicillin. #John Locke (1632-1704) English political philosopher. Locke promoted a theory of liberal democracy and a social contract. #Ludwig van Beethoven (1770 – 1827) German composer of the classical and romantic period. #Werner Heisenberg (1901–1976) German theoretical physicist – one of the pioneers of Quantum mechanics #Louis Daguerre (1787–1851) French artist and photographer, who is credited with the invention of the camera. #Simon Bolivar (1783 – 1830) – Liberator of Latin American countries #Rene Descartes (1596 – 1650) French philosopher and mathematician. “I think, therefore I am #Michelangelo (1475 – 1564) Renaissance sculptor, painter and architect #Pope Urban II (1042 – 29 July 1099) Influential Pope who ordered the first Crusade to the Holy Land and set up the Papal Court #Umar ibn al-Khattab (584 CE – 644 CE) Powerful Muslim Caliphate and senior companion of Muhammad. Influential figure in Sunni Islam. #Asoka (c. 260 – 232 BC) Powerful Indian King who established large empire by conquest before converting to Buddhism and pursuing a peaceful approach #St. Augustine (354 – 430) Influential Christian saint and writer, who shaped much of Western Christian thought. #William Harvey (1578 – 3 June 1657) English physician who made contributions to understanding how blood circulated in the body. #Ernest Rutherford (1871 – 1937) NZ born British physicist who made discoveries in atomic physics. His work on splitting the atom was influential for the development of atomic science. #John Calvin (1509 – 27 May 1564) Christian theologian who developed a strict brand of Protestant Christianity which stressed doctrine of predestination. #Gregor Mendel (1822 – 1884) Czech/Austrian scientist and friar – who founded modern science of genetics. #Max Planck (1858 – 1947) German theoretical physicist who developed a theory of Quantum physics and discovered energy quanta. #Joseph Lister (1827 – 1912) British surgeon who pioneered the use of sterilisation and antiseptic surgery. #Nikolaus August Otto (1832 – 1891) German engineer who developed compressed charge internal combustion engine to run on petrol #Francisco Pizarro (1471 – 1541) Spanish Conquistador who claimed Inca lands for Spain. #Hernando Cortes (1485 – 1547) Spanish Conquistador who conquered the Aztec lands of modern-day Mexico. #Thomas Jefferson (1743 – 1826) 3rd President of US. Principle author of the US Declaration of Independence. #Queen Isabella I (1451 – 1504) Queen of Castille, who helped create a powerful and unified state of Spain whose influence spread to the Americas. #Joseph Stalin (1878 – 1953) Absolute ruler of the Soviet Union from 1924 to his death. Led the Soviet Union in WWII. #Julius Caesar (100 BC – 44 BC) Roman ruler who oversaw the demise of Roman Republic to be replaced with a Roman Emperor. Militarily strengthened the power of Rome. #William the Conqueror (1028 – 1087) First Norman king of England #Sigmund Freud (1856 – 1939) An Austrian neurologist who founded psychoanalysis, which involved the investigation of the subconscious, dreams and human mind. #Edward Jenner (1749 – 1823) Developed world’s first vaccine (the smallpox vaccine). Known as the father of immunology. #Wilhelm Conrad Roentgen (1845 – 1923) German physicist who discovered electromagnetic waves or X-rays. #Johann Sebastian Bach (1685 – 1750) Composer and organist who created some of the world’s most beautiful music. #Lao Tzu (6th Century BC – ) Author of Tao Te Ching and founder of Taoism #Voltaire (1694 – 1778). A key figure of European Enlightenment. His satirical writings played a role in the French Revolution. #Johannes Kepler (1571 – 1630) German mathematician and astronomer who created laws of planetary motion. #Enrico Fermi (1901 – 1954) Italian-American physicist who created the first nuclear reactor #Leonhard Euler (1707 – 1783) Swiss mathematician who made prolific discoveries in calculus and graph theory. #Jean-Jacques Rousseau (1712-1778) – French philosopher, author of Social Contract #Nicoli Machiavelli (1469 – 1527) Italian diplomat and Renaissance writer considered the father of political science. #Thomas Malthus (1766 – 1834) English scholar who raised concern over growing population. #John F. Kennedy (1917 – 1963) 38th President of the US. Served at the height of the Cold War and helped defuse Cuban Missile Crisis. #Gregory Pincus (1903 – 1967) American biologist who created the oral contraceptive pill. #Mani (216 – ) Iranian founder of Manichaeism, a gnostic religion which for a time was a rival to Christianity. #Lenin (1870 – 1924) Leader of the Russian Revolution and new Communist regime from 1917 to 1924. #Sui Wen Ti (541 – 604) Founder of China’s Sui Dynasty and reunifying China in 589 #Vasco da Gama (1460s –1524) Portuguese explorer, first European to reach India and establish a route for imperialism. #Cyrus the Great (600 – 530 BC) Founder of the Achaemenid Empire, the first Persian Empire. Relatively enlightened ruler. #Peter the Great (1721 – 1725) Russian Emperor who expanded Tsarist Empire to make Russia European power. #Mao Zedong (1893 – 1976) Leader of the Communist Revolution and dictator of China from 1949-1974. #Francis Bacon (1561 – 1626) Creator of the scientific method and key figure in Scientific Revolution of the Enlightenment. #Henry Ford (1863 – 1947) Owner of Ford Motor Company. Revolutionised mass-production techniques #Mencius (385–303BC) Chinese philosopher one of principal interpreters of Confucianism. #Zoroaster (c. 1200 BC) Iranian prophet who founded the religion of Zoroastrianism. #Queen Elizabeth I (1533 – 1603) Queen of England from 1558 to her death in 1603. Cemented England as Protestant country, defeated Spanish Armada. #Mikhail Gorbachev (1931 – ) Leader of Soviet Communist Party who pursued reform – perestroika and glasnost to open Eastern Europe to democracy. #Menes c. 3000 BC Egyptian pharaoh who united Upper and Lower Egypt to found the First Dynasty. #Charlemagne (742 – 814) United Europe to form Carolingian Empire. First western Emperor since fall of Rome. #Homer Greek poet who wrote Iliad and Odyssey #Justinian I (482 – 565) Emperor of Eastern Roman Empire #Mahavira (6th century BC) Principal figure of Jainism. Ranker: Most Influential People https://www.ranker.com/crowdranked-list/the-most-influential-people-of-all-time Jesus Christ , also referred to as Jesus of Nazareth, is the central figure of Christianity, whom the teachings of most Christian denominations hold to be the Son of God. Christianity regards Jesus as...moreAlbert Einstein (1879-1955) was a German-born theoretical physicist. Einstein's work is also known for its influence on the philosophy of science. He developed the general theory of relativity, one of the...moreIsaac Newton (1643-1727)Sir Isaac Newton PRS MP was an English physicist and mathematician who is widely recognised as one of the most influential scientists of all time and as a key figure in the scientific...moreLeonardo da Vinci (1452-1519)Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci was an Italian polymath, painter, sculptor, architect, musician, mathematician, engineer, inventor, anatomist, geologist, cartographer, botanist, and writer. He is...moreAristotle (383 BC-321 BC)Aristotle was a Greek philosopher and scientist born in the Macedonian city of Stagira, Chalkidice, on the northern periphery of Classical Greece. His father, Nicomachus, died when Aristotle was...moreMuhammad , full name Abū al-Qāsim Muḥammad ibn ʿAbd Allāh ibn ʿAbd al-Muṭṭalib ibn Hāshim, from Mecca, unified Arabia into a single religious polity under Islam. Believed by Muslims and...moreGalileo Galilei (1564-1642) was an Italian physicist, mathematician, engineer, astronomer, and philosopher who played a major role in the scientific revolution during...more Charles Darwin (1809-1882) was an English naturalist and geologist, best known for his contributions to evolutionary theory. He established that all species of life have descended over time from...more Plato was a philosopher, as well as mathematician, in Classical Greece. He is considered an essential figure in the development of philosophy, especially the Western tradition, and he founded...more Alexander the Great (355 BC-322 BC), also known as Alexander III of Macedon, was a King of the Ancient Greek kingdom of Macedon and a member of the Argead dynasty. Born in Pella in 356 BC, Alexander...more William Shakespeare (1564-1616) was an English poet, playwright, and actor, widely regarded as the greatest writer in the English language and the world's pre-eminent dramatist. He is often called England's...more Socrates was a classical Greek philosopher credited as one of the founders of Western philosophy. He is an enigmatic figure known chiefly through the accounts of classical writers, especially...mor Martin Luther King, Jr. (1929-1968)Martin Luther King Jr. (born Michael King Jr., January 15, 1929 – April 4, 1968) was an American Baptist minister and activist who was a leader in the Civil Rights Movement. He is best known for...more Mahatma Gandhi (1869-1948) was the preeminent leader of Indian independence movement in British-ruled India. Employing nonviolent civil disobedience, Gandhi led India to independence and...more Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865) was the 16th President of the United States, serving from March 1861 until his assassination in April 1865. Lincoln led the United States through its Civil War—its bloodiest war...more George Washington (1732-1799) was the first President of the United States, the Commander-in-Chief of the Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War, and one of the Founding Fathers of the...more Adolf Hitler (1889-1945) was an Austrian-born German politician who was the leader of the Nazi Party. He was chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945 and Führer of Nazi Germany from 1934 to 1945. As...more Moses was, according to the Hebrew Bible, a former Egyptian prince later turned prophet, religious leader and lawgiver, to whom the authorship of the Torah is traditionally attributed. Also...more Nikola Tesla (1856-1943)Nikola Tesla was a Serbian American inventor, electrical engineer, mechanical engineer, physicist, and futurist best known for his contributions to the design of the modern alternating current...more Gautama Buddha, also known as Siddhārtha Gautama, Shakyamuni, or simply the Buddha, was a sage on whose teachings Buddhism was founded. He is believed to have lived and taught mostly in eastern...more Karl Marx (1818-1883) was a German philosopher, economist, sociologist, journalist, and revolutionary socialist. Marx's work in economics laid the basis for much of the current understanding of labour and...more Julius Caesar (99 BC-43 BC)Gaius Julius Caesar was a Roman general, statesman, Consul, and notable author of Latin prose. He played a critical role in the events that led to the demise of the Roman Republic and the rise...more Martin Luther (1483-1546) was a German friar, priest and professor of theology who was a seminal figure in the Protestant Reformation. Initially an Augustinian friar, Luther came to reject several teachings...more Napoleon Bonaparte (1769-1821) was a French military and political leader who rose to prominence during the French Revolution and its associated wars. As Napoleon I, he was Emperor of the French from...more Johannes Gutenberg (1398-1468) was a German blacksmith, goldsmith, printer, and publisher who introduced printing to Europe. His invention of mechanical movable type printing...more Thomas Edison (1847-1931) was an American inventor and businessman. He developed many devices that greatly influenced life around the world, including the phonograph, the motion picture camera, and a...moreWolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756-1791), baptised as Johannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart, was a prolific and influential composer of the Classical era. Mozart showed prodigious ability from his...more Genghis Khan, born Temüjin, was the founder and Great Khan of the Mongol Empire, which became the largest contiguous empire in history after his demise. He came to power by uniting many of...more Marie Curie (1867-1934) was a Polish and naturalized-French physicist and chemist who conducted pioneering research on radioactivity. She was the first woman to win a Nobel Prize, the first...more Nelson Mandela (1918-2013)Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela was a South African anti-apartheid revolutionary, politician and philanthropist who served as President of South Africa from 1994 to 1999. He was South Africa's first...more Ludwig van Beethoven (1770-1827) was a German composer and pianist. A crucial figure in the transition between the Classical and Romantic eras in Western art music, he remains one of the most famous and...more Benjamin Franklin (1706-1790) was one of the Founding Fathers of the United States. A renowned polymath, Franklin was a leading author, printer, political theorist, politician, postmaster, scientist,...more Thomas Jefferson (1743-1826) was an American Founding Father, the principal author of the Declaration of Independence, and the third President of the United States. He was a spokesman for democracy, and...more Homer is the author of the Iliad and the Odyssey. He was believed by the ancient Greeks to have been the first and greatest of the epic poets. Author...more Michelangelo (1475-1564)Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni, commonly known as Michelangelo, was an Italian sculptor, painter, architect, poet, and engineer of the High Renaissance who exerted an unparalleled...more Christopher Columbus (1451-1506) was an Italian explorer, navigator, and colonizer, citizen of the Republic of Genoa. Under the auspices of the Catholic Monarchs of Spain, he completed four voyages across...more Bill Gates William Henry "Bill" Gates III is an American business magnate, philanthropist, investor, computer programmer, and inventor. Gates originally established his reputation as the...more Henry Ford (1863-1947) was an American industrialist, the founder of the Ford Motor Company, and sponsor of the development of the assembly line technique of mass production. Although Ford did not invent...more Confucius (550 BC-478 BC) was a Chinese teacher, editor, politician, and philosopher of the Spring and Autumn period of Chinese history. The philosophy of Confucius emphasized personal and governmental...more Pythagoras of Samos was an Ionian Greek philosopher, mathematician, and founder of the religious movement called Pythagoreanism. Most of the information about Pythagoras was written down...mor John F. Kennedy (1917-1963) also referred to as John F. Kennedy, JFK, John Kennedy or Jack Kennedy, was the 35th President of the United States. He served from...more Winston Churchill (1874-1965) was a British politician who was the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom from 1940 to 1945 and again from 1951 to 1955. Widely...more Paul of Tarsus, Paul the Apostle, originally known as Saul of Tarsus, was an apostle who taught the gospel of Christ to the first-century world. He is generally considered one of the most important figures of...more Charlemagne, also known as Charles the Great or Charles I, was King of the Franks who united most of Western Europe during the Middle Ages and laid the foundations for modern France and Germany....more Archimedes of Syracuse was an Ancient Greek mathematician, physicist, engineer, inventor, and astronomer. Although few details of his life are known, he is regarded as one of the leading...more Wright brothers The Wright brothers, Orville Wright and Wilbur Wright, were two American brothers, inventors, and aviation pioneers who are credited with inventing and building the world's first successful airplane and...more Louis Pasteur (1822-1895) was a French chemist and microbiologist renowned for his discoveries of the principles of vaccination, microbial fermentation and pasteurization. He is remembered for his...more Hippocrates (459 BC-376 BC) Hippocrates of Kos, was a Greek physician of the Age of Pericles, and is considered one of the most outstanding figures in the history of medicine. He is referred to as the "Father of...more Vladimir Lenin (1870-1924)Vladimir Ilyich Ulyanov, alias Lenin was a Russian communist revolutionary, politician and political theorist. He served as head of government of the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic...more Alexander Graham Bell (1847-1922) was an eminent Scottish-born scientist, inventor, engineer and innovator who is credited with inventing the first practical telephone. Bell's father, grandfather, and...more Walt Disney (1901-1966) Walter Elias "Walt" Disney was an American entrepreneur, cartoonist, animator, voice actor, and film producer. As a prominent figure within the American animation industry and throughout the world, he...more Nicolaus Copernicus (1473-1543) was a Renaissance mathematician and astronomer who formulated a model of the universe that placed the Sun rather than the Earth at its center. The publication of this model in his ...more Johann Sebastian Bach (1685-1750) was a German composer and musician of the Baroque period. He enriched established German styles through his skill in counterpoint, harmonic and motivic organisation, and the adap...more Mother Teresa (1910-1997)Blessed Teresa of Calcutta, MC, commonly known as Mother Teresa, was a Roman Catholic religious sister and missionary who lived most of her life in India. She was born in today's Macedonia, with her f...more Alan Turing (1912-1954) was a British pioneering computer scientist, mathematician, logician, cryptanalyst, philosopher, mathematical biologist, and marathon and ultra distance runner. He was h...more Vincent van Gogh (1853-1890) was a major Post-Impressionist painter. He was a Dutch artist whose work had a far-reaching influence on 20th-century art. His output includes portraits, self portraits, landsc...more Sigmund Freud (1856-1939) was an Austrian neurologist, now known as the father of psychoanalysis. Freud qualified as a doctor of medicine at the University of Vienna in 1881, and then carried out research into ce...more St Joan of Arc (1412-1431) , nicknamed "The Maid of Orléans", is considered a heroine of France and a Roman Catholic saint. She was born to Jacques d'Arc and Isabelle, a peasant family, at Domrémy in north-east Franc...more Johannes Kepler (1571-1630) was a German mathematician, astronomer, and astrologer. A key figure in the 17th century scientific revolution, he is best known for his laws of planetary motion, based on his works As...more Charlie Chaplin (1889-1977)Sir Charles Spencer "Charlie" Chaplin, KBE was an English comic actor and filmmaker who rose to fame in the silent film era. Chaplin became a worldwide icon through his screen persona "the Tramp" and ...more Marco Polo (1254-1324) was a Venetian merchant traveller whose travels are recorded in Livres des merveilles du monde, a book that introduced Europeans to Central Asia and China. He learned the mercantile trade f...more Anne Frank (1929-1945) Annelies Marie "Anne" Frank was a diarist and writer. She is one of the most discussed Jewish victims of the Holocaust. Her wartime diary The Diary of a Young Girl has been the basis for several plays...more Steve Jobs (1955-2011) was an American entrepreneur, marketer, and inventor, who was the cofounder, chairman, and CEO of Apple Inc. Through Apple, he was widely recognized as a charismatic and design-driven...more George Orwell (1903-1950)Eric Arthur Blair (25 June 1903 21 January 1950), better known by his psuedonym George Orwell, was an English author. His work is marked by a profound conscientiousness of social injustice, an intense ...more Franklin D. Roosevelt (1882-1945)Franklin Delano Roosevelt, commonly known by his initials FDR, was an American statesman and political leader who served as the 32nd President of the United States. A Democrat, he won a record four el...more J.R.R. Tolkien (1892-1973) was an English writer, poet, philologist, and university professor who is best known as the author of the classic high-fantasy works The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rin...more Voltaire (1694-1778) François-Marie Arouet, known by his nom de plume Voltaire, was a French Enlightenment writer, historian, and philosopher famous for his wit, his attacks on the established Catholic Church, and his adv...more Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900)Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche was a German philosopher, cultural critic, poet, composer and Latin and Greek scholar. He wrote several critical texts on religion, morality, contemporary culture, philosop...more Dante Alighieri (1265-1321), simply called Dante, was a major Italian poet of the late Middle Ages. His Divine Comedy, originally called Comedìa and later called Divina by Boccaccio, is widely considered ...more Joseph Stalin (1878-1953) or Iosif Vissarionovich Stalin was the leader of the Soviet Union from the mid-1920s until his death in 1953. Among the Bolshevik revolutionaries who took part in the Russian Revolution ...more Otto von Bismarck (1815-1898) was a conservative Prussian statesman who dominated German and European affairs from the 1860s until 1890. In th...more Sun Tzu (543 BC-495 BC) was a Chinese military general, strategist, and philosopher who lived in the Spring and Autumn period of ancient China. The name he is best known by is actually an honorific which means "Maste...mor René Descartes (1596-1650) was a French philosopher, mathematician and writer who spent most of his life in the Dutch Republic. He has been dubbed the father of modern philosophy, and much subsequent Western phil...more Sophocles is one of three ancient Greek tragedians whose plays have survived. His first plays were written later than those of Aeschylus, and earlier than or contemporary with those of Euripides. Acco...more Charles Dickens (1812-1870) was an English writer and social critic. He created some of the world's best-known fictional characters and is regarded as the greatest novelist of the Victorian era. His w...more Immanuel Kant (1724-1804) was a German philosopher who is widely considered to be a central figure of modern philosophy. He argued that fundamental concepts structure human experience, and that reason is the sour...more Neil Armstrong (1930-2012) was an American astronaut and the first person to walk on the Moon. He was also an aerospace engineer, naval aviator, test pilot, and university professor. Before becoming an astr...more Elizabeth I of England (1533-1603) was Queen of England and Ireland from 17 November 1558 until her death. Sometimes called The Virgin Queen, Gloriana or Good Queen Bess, the childless Elizabeth was the fifth and last monar...more Theodore Roosevelt (1858-1919) was an American politician, author, naturalist, soldier, explorer, and historian who served as the 26th President of the United States. He was a leader of the Republican ...more Gregor Mendel (1822-1884)Gregor Johann Mendel was a German-speaking Moravian scientist and Augustinian friar who gained posthumous fame as the founder of the modern science of genetics. Though farmers had known for centuries ...more Sitting Bull (1831-1890) was a Hunkpapa Lakota holy man who led his people as a tribal chief during years of resistance to United States government policies. He was killed by Indian agency police on the Standing...more Alexander Fleming (1881-1955)Sir Alexander Fleming, FRSE, FRS, FRCS was a Scottish biologist, pharmacologist and botanist. He wrote many articles on bacteriology, immunology, and chemotherapy. His best-known discoveries are the e...more Herodotus (483 BC-424 BC) was a Greek historian who was born in Halicarnassus, Caria and lived in the fifth century BC. Widely referred to as "The Father of History", he was the first historian known to collect his m...more Euclid , sometimes called Euclid of Alexandria to distinguish him from Euclid of Megara, was a Greek mathematician, often referred to as the "Father of Geometry". He was active in Alexandria during the...more Mark Twain (1835-1910) Samuel Langhorne Clemens, better known by his pen name Mark Twain, was an American author and humorist. He wrote The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and its sequel, Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, the latter...more Peter the Great (1672-1725) , Peter I or Pyotr Alexeyevich ruled the Tsardom of Russia and later the Russian Empire from 7 May until his death, jointly ruling before 1696 with his half-brother. Through a number of...more Queen Victoria (1819-1901) was Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland from 20 June 1837 until her death. From 1 May 1876, she used the additional title of Empress of India. Victoria was the daughter o...more Rosa Parks (1913-2005) was an African-American Civil Rights activist, whom the United States Congress called "the first lady of civil rights" and "the mother of the freedom movement". Her birthday...more Edgar Allan Poe (1809-1849)Edgar Allan Poe was an American author, poet, editor, and literary critic, considered part of the American Romantic Movement. Best known for his tales of mystery and the macabre, Poe was one of the ea...more Wernher von Braun (1912-1977) was a German and later American aerospace engineer and space architect, but made his greatest contributions as an aerospace program manager. He was one of...more Ronald Reagan (1911-2004)Ronald Wilson Reagan was the 40th President of the United States. Before his presidency he served as the 33rd Governor of California and was also an actor from 1937–1964. Born and raised in small town...more Pope Francis is Pope of the Catholic Church, a title he holds ex officio for being the Bishop of Rome, in which capacity he is also the absolute sovereign of the Vatican City State. Born in Buenos Air...more Alfred Nobel (1833-1896) was a Swedish chemist, engineer, innovator, and armaments manufacturer. He was the inventor of dynamite. Nobel also owned Bofors, which he had redirected from its previous role a...more Johann Wolfgang von Goethe (1749-1832) was a German writer and statesman. His body of work includes epic and lyric poetry written in a variety of metres and styles; prose and verse dramas; memoirs; an autobiograp...more Niccolò Machiavelli (1469-1527) was a Florentine historian, politician, diplomat, philosopher, humanist, and writer during the Renaissance. He was for many years an official in the Florentine Repu...more Ptolemy Claudius Ptolemy was a Greco-Egyptian writer of Alexandria, known as a mathematician, astronomer, geographer, astrologer, and poet of a single epigram in the Greek Anthology. He lived in the city of A...more Ferdinand Magellan (1480-1521) was a Portuguese explorer who organised the Spanish expedition to the East Indies from 1519 to 1522, resulting in the first circumnavigation of the Earth. Born into a wealthy Portug...more Adam Smith (1723-1790) was a Scottish moral philosopher, pioneer of political economy, and key Scottish Enlightenment figure. Smith is best known for two classic works: The Theory of Moral Sentiments, and An Inqu...more Rembrandt (1606-1669) Rembrandt Harmenszoon van Rijn was a Dutch painter and etcher. He is generally considered one of the greatest painters and printmakers in European art and the most important in Dutch history. His cont...more Thomas Paine (1737-1809) was an English-American political activist, philosopher, political theorist and revolutionary. One of the Founding Fathers of the United States, he authored the two most influential pamphhttps://www.ranker.com/review/thomas-paine/2238107?ref=wiki_851166 Category:List